This invention relates to a method for locally cooling an article by means of corona discharge.
It has already been suggested to cool part of an article by placing the article opposite a high-potential electrode and causing corona discharge therebetween.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,497 discloses a method and apparatus for lowering the temperature of an electrically or flame heated body.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for cooling an article by corona discharge, which method is directed to effectively cooling a local part of the article.